tsuki_shunenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sailor Star Maker
Name: Taiki Kou Alter: 18 Jahre Identität: Sailor Star Maker Familie: Vater: König Haryana Mutter: Königin Hashuka, Adoptivmutter Kakyoku verstorben Stiefgeschwister: Seiya alias Star Fighter, Yaten alias Star Healer und Prinzessin Kakyuu Aussehen: Taiki ist 1,85m groß und hat langes rot-braunes Haar das er zu einem Zopf gebunden hat. Er hat lilafarbende Augen und eine schlanke Figur. Seine Schuluniformuniform ist die wie seine Brüder Seiya und Yaten sie auch tragen. Schwarz mit blauem und gelben Farben am Kragen und den Reißverschlüssen ihrer Tschen. Privat sieht man ihn oft mit seinem gelben Anzug aber er zieht auch gerne mal etwas lockeres an. Er läuft viel elegant rum oder trägt auch manchmal etwas sportliches. Als Sailorkrieger ist seine Uniform schwarz, trägt Leder, knapp und mit einem lila Halsband, Armreife an den Oberarmen und seiner Verwandlungsbrosche auf der Brust. Auch sein Mikro darf dabei nicht fehlen. Verwandlungsspruch: Macht des Star Maker..Mach auf! Zaubersprüche: Sailor Star....Halt Sie/ihn/es auf! Charaktereigenschaft allgeimein: Das ist Taiki Kou, besser bekannt als eine der Kämpferin aus der anderen Galaxie, Sailor Star Maker. Bei den Starlights ist sie die bedachteste, ähnlich wie bei uns Sailor Pluto . Taiki ist Gitarristin in der Boygroup 'Three Lights'. Wie bereits erklärt, die Starlights sind unter den Menschen Jungs, wenn sie ihre Reinkarnation annehmen, werden sie zu den weiblichen Starlights.Sie nahmen das alles nur auf sich, weil sie nach ihrer Prinzessin auf der Erde suchten. Als ihr Heimatplanet von Galaxika angegriffen und zerstört wurde, wurden sie getrennt. Ihr Lied 'Search for your love' wurde im ganzen Land ein Hit. Doch keiner bemerkte den wahren Inhalt. Im Text versuchten sie mit ihrer Prinzessin Kontakt aufzunehmen. Deswegen auch der Name 'Three Lights', die drei Lichter = Starlights! Wir wußten am Anfang nicht, wie wir die Starligths einschätzen sollten, sie halfen uns zwar ab und zu im Kampf Sailor Scout gegen Sailor Scout, wollten aber unsere Hilfe nicht. Das war eine schlimme Zeit für uns gegen Sailor Scouts kämpfen zu müssen, doch wir hatten keine andere Wahl, nachdem Galaxika sie alle unter Kontrolle hatte! Auch nachdem sie erfahren hatten das Galaxika, welche auch ihre Heimatwelt zerstört hatte, jetzt auch die Erde angriff, wollten sie uns nicht helfen. Als Seiya sein Leben riskiert hat um Sailor Moon zu beschützen Sie wurde hinterrücks angegriffen, während wir uns mit einer anderem bösen Scout beschäftigten! flammten die Gemüter nochmals auf. Das Entscheidente war aber, dass sich die Starlights auch nach dem Tod ihrer Prinzessin für unsere Prinzessin eingesetzt hatten, nachdem wir alle von Galaxika besiegt worden waren und sie unsere Sternenkristalle gestohlen hatte. So konnte das Licht der Hoffnug erstrahlen und das Chaos das Sailor Galaxika beherschte vernichten. Aber nun zur Geschichte von Taiki: Taiki's Story beginnt auf dem Stern Maker. Hier heiratete König Haryana die wunderschöne Ina. Nach 11 Jahren Ehe hatte der König leider immer noch keinen Thronfolger. Im Glauben das seine Frau ihm kein Kind gebären könnte, entschied Haryana das seine eigene Zwillingsschwester Hashuka ihm ein Kind gebären solle. Monate später als Hashiyuka das Kind von seiner Schwester bekam gab sie das kleine Mädchen Ina und der König erzählte allen das Ina ein Kind bekommen hatte. Sie gaben dem kleinen Mädchen den Namen Taiki. Aber die Täuschungen des Königs gingen weiter. Ina war eine sehr inteliegente Frau. Eines Nachts hörte sie zufällig wie ihr Mann und seine Schwester einen Angriff auf das Königreich von Kinmoku plannten. Sie wollten die Kräfte von Königin Kakyoku übernehmen und über die ganze Sternengalaxy herrschen. Ina die eine gute Freundin von Kakyoku, Alina und Sedora war, wollte sie warnen. Sie war gerade dabei Kakyoku zu verständigen, als sie von ihrem Mann und seiner Schwester angegriffen wurde. Sie war stark genug um mit ihnen zu kämpfen, aber schaffte es nicht sie zu verletzten geschweige denn zu besiegen. Als diese für einen Moment geistig abwesent waren, machte sie eine kleine Luftblase und legte die kleine Taiki hinein, so das ihr nichts passieren konnte. Mit ihrer letzten Kraft sannte sie die kleine Luftblase in Richtung des Palastes von Kinmoku. Kurz danach hörte man eine Explosion im Palast von Maker. Kakyoku die mit Baby Seiya spazieren ging in den Gärten von Kinmoku, sah plözlich eine Luftblase mit dem Symbol von Maker, ein Symbol das wie sie wußte nur Ina benutzte. Ina benutzte es um geheim mit Kakyoku zu sprechen. Als sie die Blase öffnete und keine Brief sondern Baby Taiki darin sah, fing sie an sich Sorgen zu machen, sie wußte das etwas passiert sein mußte auf Maker. Sie nahm die beiden Babys und machte sich unverzüglich auf in Richtung Maker. Währenddessen war Ina von Hashuka and Haryana getötet worden. Der König hatte den Körper seiner Frau auf dem Marktplatz aufgehängt. Er erzählte allen Einwohnern von Maker er hätte einen Spion getötet, der die Zerstörung der Sterngalaxy wollte. Als Kakyoku Ina's Körper sah und die Lügen hörte die ihr Mann über sie sprach, wurde sie sehr sauer. Und mit ihrer Kraft zerstörte sie den Planeten Maker. Die einzigen Überlebenden ihrer Wut waren die Menschen von Maker die die Lügen ihres Königs nicht geglaubt hatten. Diese Überlebenden kamen auf Kinmoku um dort zu leben. Kakyoku war nun betroffen darüber das nur noch einen Stern mit Macht übrig war, der Stern Healer. Aber Kakyoku vertraute in Alina, die dabei war Mihat zu heirtaten. Einen Mann der loyal und gut war, das hatten ihr die Sterne selbst erzählt. Kakyoku dachte ein Stern wie Healer würde noch viele Jahrzehnte hell scheinen. Aber wer kann sagen was die Zukunft bereit hält.... Jetzt, in der Gegenwart, hat sich schon einiges getan. Taiki und seine Brüder haben mit hilfe der Prinzessin ihren Planeten wieder aufgebaut. Sie sind ihren altäglichen Dingen wieder nachgegangen. Seid Jahren haben die Starlights Schützlinge die sie unterrichten. Taiki hat gleich zwei die er über alles lieb hat. Für ihn sind es wie seine kleinen Schwestern die er behütet wie sein eigenes Leben. Mit 2 Jahren kam sie auf den Planeten Euphe und seid dem unterrichtet Star Makter die beiden Zwillinge Ai und Kaede, so heißen sie, in der Kampfkunst. Auch sie entwickelten seid der Zeit von 10 Jahren starke Gefühle für Star Maker und taten es sich schwer ihn damals gehen zu lassen als sie nach ihrer Prinzessin suchten und auf die Erde kamen. Doch das hatte sich ja gelohnt aber alle drei, Taiki wie auch die Zwillinge freuten sich wieder zu einander gefunden zu haben. Nun geht die Geschichte der drei auf der Erde weiter und kämpfen gemeinsam gegen das Böse. Stärken und Schwächen: Stärken: Kunst bewahrt immer die Ruhe inteligent Schwächen: mistrauisch Fremden gegenüber ist immer ernst macht sich zu viele Sorgen um seine Brüder dickköpfig (muss wohl in der Familie liegen *gg*) Vorlieben und Abneigungen: Vorlieben: Ami Mizuno Kunst Sushi Poesie ist in einem Literatur Club Abneigungen: überheblichkeit eingebildete Menschen kindisches Verhalten Kämpfen